Twisted Revenge
by Imaginasian11
Summary: Jane once again finds herself in danger when the son of a murderer she arrested, comes back for revenge. Only this time, will her entire past come back to haunt her as well? Established Rizzles. A/N inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Okay, so this is the first fic I've ever written. I know it's extremely short but I just wanted to get some feedback first to see if anyone is interested in the continuation of this storyline. If people do like it, I fully intend for it to be a long story. I've already got the next couple of chapters planned out. Constructive criticism is appreciated! _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. All characters except for my own belong to TNT and the writers/producers of R&I._  
_

* * *

"John you can't be serious. This is crazy."

John looked at his brother Chris with determination. "It's what dad wanted Chris. That bitch got him locked up and now he wants payback. We both do."

"_Dad_ killed five women John! He deserves to be locked up. You're going to get yourself in a hell of a lot of trouble if you even consider going through with this!" Chris yelled.

John was beginning to get irritated with his little brother. How could he not want justice for his father too? The way John saw it, his father was a good, innocent man, and that detective should have minded her own business.

"Look Chris, you're either with me, or against me. What's it gonna be?"

Chris looked at his brother in disbelief. "I don't want anything to do with this. That detective was just doing her job John. Let it go and don't let me catch you doing anything stupid." With that, Chris walked away with hopes that his older brother had enough sense to know what he was doing.

John however, was never one to listen to his baby brother. He wanted to make his father proud. And there was only one way to do that. So he set out to do some research on his new target.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The buzzing of her cell phone and the morning sunlight was enough to wake the sleeping detective. Reaching for her phone on the nightstand, she finally answered.

"Rizzoli. Okay I'll be right in. Yeah I'll let her know too."

After she hung up the phone, Jane looked down at the honey-blond sleeping peacefully in her arms. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Just four months ago they had reached their breaking point and finally confessed their feelings to each other. Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and even Angela had only wondered what took them so long.

"Maur." Jane whispered. No movement.

Jane smiled to herself. "Maauurraaaa…" She said in a sing-song tone.

"Mmmmlater" Came a muffled reply.

"C'mon babe, we gotta get to work. Frost called, he and Korsak are waiting for us."

Finally awake, Maura looked up at her detective. _Her _detective. She had begun to love saying that. After a few moments of thinking about her wonderful detective, Maura snuggled up closer into Jane's arms. She rested her head on Jane's chest, and Jane rested her chin on top of Maura's head. The two of them fit so perfectly together it just seemed so natural. Jane couldn't help but sigh in content.

"Can't we just stay like this for the rest of the day?" Maura insisted.

"You know I wish we could but death doesn't like giving us that pleasure." Jane said with a chuckle. "Now come on we really should get ready."

Reluctantly, Maura extricated herself from Jane and made her way to the bathroom. A little while later, both were dressed and ready for work.

"I'll meet you at the crime scene okay Maur?"

"Okay, I just have to feed Bass and I'll meet you there."

Maura handed Jane a thermos full of coffee; just the way she knew Jane liked it. After making sure Jane had everything she needed, she turned to give her a peck on the lips. Before Maura could even turn to grab her own coffee, Jane pulled her back in for a searing kiss. After what seemed like forever, Maura was the first to pull away for a breath.

"Woah there detective, you're gonna make us late if you keep that up." She said breathlessly.

Jane could only flash her famous Rizzoli grin which always managed to make Maura melt a little, no matter how many times she'd seen it.

"Okay but once we get home, I'm gonna finish this," She said pointing between them. "Love you hon, bye!" She said before giving Maura another quick peck.

Jane was out the front door and into her Crown Vic before Maura could even recover from seeing the Rizzoli grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** So far this story has gotten good reviews so I guess I'll keep going with it! Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement! I'll try to make the chapters a little longer as we go. (This story takes place sometime in season 3, so there will be spoilers from seasons 1 and 2 just for future reference.)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The R&I characters do not belong to me. I just like having a little fun with them.

* * *

Jane arrived at the crime scene and checked through security.

"Rizzoli. Victor 8-2-5."

The officer tipped his hat. "Morning detective."

Once she was past the yellow tape, she was met by Frost and Korsak.

"What do we have guys?" Jane asked.

"Young woman, found dead on a jogging trail earlier this morning. Wallet, credit cards, cash, and ID are all there so it couldn't be a robbery." Frost explained.

"Alright do we have a name?"

"Yeah, Jenny Richards. Age 32."

"32? God she's young." Jane said with a saddened expression. "Okay then has anyone touched the body?"

"Nope, we were waiting for the Doc." Korsak added with a smile.

At that moment Frost put his fist to his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Something funny Frost?" Jane asked with an irritated tone.

Frost looked like a child with all his giggling. "What were you two up to this morning since you were so late?" He said trying his hardest not to laugh. Even Korsak had let out a small chuckle.

"Ah shut up!" Jane yelled as she punched Barry in the arm.

"Aw c'mon Jane you know I wouldn't be a good partner if I didn't give you at least a little bit of a hard time about it!" Frost said sweetly.

As the three turned to head towards the body Jane could only roll her eyes. Korsak leaned in and whispered to Jane. "Anytime you wanna switch back to being my partner just say the word." His grin let Jane know he was only joking. It had become somewhat of a sensitive topic ever since the ordeal with Hoyt.

"Don't worry Korsak, if I feel like getting him back I'll just bring him down to the morgue during the autopsy." Jane said while laughing.

Just then Maura pulled up and joined the trio. "Hey, Doc's here." Korsak pointed out. Maura greeted the three as she walked on to the scene.

"Alright, well let's have Maura look at the body. Frost, Korsak and I will go interview any witnesses that might have seen something." Jane was back in detective mode. "Hey Maur, I'll meet you back at the precinct if this gets too hectic okay?"

"Okay I'll go examine the body then." Maura turned to leave, but was stopped by Jane.

"Maur?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I love you." Jane said with a cheesy smile.

Maura couldn't help the smile that spread across her own face. "I love you too Jane."

Frost the one to interrupt. "Okay Romeo, wrap it up we have witnesses to talk to." That comment earned another punch to the arm as they all went their separate ways.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura leaned over the body and took in the woman's features. She was wearing running shorts, a plain t-shirt, and running shoes. The victim was thin, but muscular, with black hair and was quite tall. She had dark bruising around her neck as well as a stomach wound. Never being one to guess, Maura would determine what caused the wound when she got the body back to the morgue. She noted that the body was still in rigor so she couldn't have been dead long. Seeing nothing else suspicious on the body or the crime scene, she had the body transported back to the morgue.

Meanwhile Jane, Frost, and Korsak were working the streets interviewing any possible witnesses. They spoke with the man who had found the body, who said he was jogging his favorite secret trail when he stumbled across the victim. Other than that no one had seen or heard anything at all, which left the three detectives with no leads, unless Maura was able to find something else on the body.

Back at the morgue, Maura began her autopsy. She pulled out her recorder and began with her notes.

"Ligature marks around the neck indicate the victim was strangled. There is one single gunshot wound to the lower right portion of the abdomen. Gunshot residue shows that it was a close contact shot, through and through. No bullet or casings found at the scene indicating she was shot in a different location, then moved. However due to the unusually small amount of blood from the wound, initial cause of death is strangulation."

Grabbing the x ray, she began to check for any internal injuries. Once the x ray passed over the skull, the screen showed a foreign object in the victim's mouth. Moving the machine away, she opened the mouth to check what it was. With a pair of forceps, she pulled out what looked to be a folded piece of paper. Gently unfolding it, she read the small writing and gasped. Before she could even finish the autopsy, she immediately went to call Jane.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane, Frost, and Korsak all walked into the bullpen, frustrated that they had no leads. Just as Jane was about to sit down, her phone buzzed on her hip.

Jane looked at the caller ID and answered. "Please tell me you found something Maur." She said desperately.

Maura's tone was serious. "Jane I think you three need to come down and see this."

"Okay we'll be right down." Jane was back in detective mode again.

Looking up at Frost and Korsak, she placed her phone back on her belt. "Maura needs us downstairs right away." Both nodded as they moved to grab their jackets. With that, the three headed to the elevator to see just what Maura had found.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

When the elevator finally dinged, they stepped out and entered the morgue.

"What's up Maur? What did you find?" Jane asked as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

Maura had an expression on her face that was a mix of fear and confusion. "I found this in her mouth when I was doing the autopsy." She handed Jane the note.

After fumbling with the gloves, Jane took the note and read the messy scrawl on the paper. "What the hell?"

Frost was the first to ask. "What does it say Jane?"

Forgetting that the other two were there, she read the note aloud. _"Hello detectives. Let's see if you can figure this one out before it's too late. But no matter what you do, I will get my revenge detective."_

Korsak spoke up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know but I'm thinking this means whoever did this is probably gonna kill someone else if we don't figure out who the next target is, and why he wants revenge in the first place." Jane replied handing the note back to Maura.

Maura studied the note again with a puzzled look. Noticing something was up, Jane asked. "What's wrong Maur?"

Maura looked up to see all three looking at her, wondering what was going on in that big brain of hers. Seeing that she had all of their attention she spoke. "Look at the way this is written. The first time he mentions any of you he says 'detectives' which is plural. So he is speaking to all three of you."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?" Jane was slightly confused, as were Frost and Korsak.

Taking a deep breath, Maura began again. "But look at the second time he addresses you three. He says 'detective' which is singular. Meaning he is specifically talking to one detective." A look of fear crossed Maura's face while Jane was beginning to understand just what the medical examiner was trying to say.

Still unsure of what was going on, both Frost and Korsak asked almost in unison. "What is he trying to say?"

Jane looked at Maura with a worried yet angry expression before looking at the other two detectives. Slowly she spoke.

"It means one of us is the main target."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Okay guys, how am I doing with the story so far? It's a little slow right now, but I'll pick up the pace soon I promise! I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own anything.

* * *

Cavanaugh had entered the morgue and overheard the last of the conversation. "I came down here to see why my bullpen was missing three detectives but I think I just got my answer. The four of you, in my office, now. " Just as quickly as he came, he turned on his heels and left. Frost and Korsak were the first to follow, with Jane and Maura not far behind. Maura reached for Jane's hand and gave a slight squeeze. Jane had squeezed back but stared straight ahead as the four made their way to Cavanaugh's office. Maura looked at her detective and knew this wasn't going to be easy. Her jaw was clenched and her lips were pursed into a thin line. Maura knew very well what that look meant. She had seen it only a few times before; the first few times had been when Hoyt came after her, and again when they were dealing with Bobby. This look was reserved only for times when Jane was trying to stay focused, and more importantly, stay strong. No matter how terrified or scared Jane really was, Maura knew she would never show it.

The four arrived up to the bullpen and made their way into Cavanaugh's office. He looked up as they entered and motioned for them to sit down. Having only two available chairs, Jane and Maura took their seats while Frost and Korsak stood behind them. The lieutenant looked at all four of them before finally speaking. "Does somebody wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" Korsak was first to talk as he briefed him on what they had found earlier.

Maura glanced to her right at Jane and noticed she was rubbing the scars on her left hand. Jane had noticed Maura watching her and abruptly stopped fidgeting with her hands. She gave Maura what could only be described as an attempt of a reassuring smile. Maura smiled back but didn't believe her façade for one second. Both were brought back to reality by the sound of Cavanaugh clearing his throat. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Rizzoli what am I gonna do with you?"

Shocked that he had already assumed she was the target, she angrily stood. "What! Why do you already think it's me? He never mentioned a name or who he's after!" She was already yelling at this point.

"I know he didn't mention any names but let's face it Rizzoli, whenever there's trouble it has a way of finding you." He said with a smirk.

Jane crossed her arms defiantly. "Well until we have more evidence that actually says it's me, I'm sticking with the fact that it could be either of us three."

Cavanaugh had grown used to the stubbornness that was Jane Rizzoli. It was one of the things that made her one of his best detectives. "Fine. But if this gets out of hand I'm pulling you off the case. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Jane said triumphantly.

"First things first, I want the four of you to call it a night and go home. Rest up because you won't be any good to me if you're all exhausted. I'm posting a uniform at each of your places tonight just to be safe. End of discussion." He added before Jane could protest.

Maura reached up and took Jane's hand. "He's right Jane. Let's just go home for tonight."

Jane simply nodded and allowed herself to be dragged out of the office. Cavanaugh looked at Frost and Korsak, shaking his head as the couple left. "I'll see you boys tomorrow."

Korsak and Frost waved as they left the office. As they walked through the bullpen towards the exit, Frost leaned in and whispered to the older detective.

"Jane is so whipped."

Both broke out into hysterical laughter at the thought of the badass, tough as nails, Jane Rizzoli being at the mercy of the petite doctor.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Both Jane and Maura arrived back at Maura's house. Jane saw that a uniform was already posted in front of the house, relieving her tension, albeit only a little. She put her arm around Maura as they made their way to the front door. Once inside Jane immediately collapsed face first into the pillows of the couch with a groan. In the kitchen, Maura poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator for her detective. She walked over to where Jane was lying and chuckled. Placing both drinks on the coffee table, she straddled Jane's lower back and began massaging the weary detective's shoulders. She kneaded and worked at the knots earning another hearty groan from Jane. Feeling most of the tension leave her body, Jane turned over so that Maura was now straddling her waist. She placed her hands on Maura's waist and rubbed little circles with her thumbs.

Looking up at her girlfriend, Jane's expression softened. "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?"

Maura smiled at the question and leaned in to give a quick and gentle peck on the lips. "I think I'm the lucky one detective."

Lost in thought, Jane couldn't believe the love she felt for this woman. And better yet, that this woman loved her back. With the possibility of her own life being in danger once again, she wanted to make sure Maura knew just how much she loved her. It was then that she decided. As soon as she could find time to buy a ring, she would ask for Maura's hand in marriage.

Seeing that Jane was lost in thought, she brought her back. "Jane, what are you thinking?"

Snapping back to reality, Jane merely smiled. "I love you so much Maura."

The ME was taken aback by her words. Sure they had said I love you to each other many a time before, but the way Jane had just said it, was so full of sureness, conviction, and love.

"And I love you, Jane Rizzoli." She leaned down giving her detective another kiss, which became more intense with each passing moment. Maura moaned as she felt Jane's hands roaming her stomach. Jane was about to start unbuttoning Maura's blouse when she heard a throat clear from the other side of the room.

Both looked over to see Angela in the doorway, attempting to stifle a laugh. It always humored Angela how the two women could revert back into two horny teenagers in the blink of an eye. Quickly sitting up, Maura got off of Jane's lap, looking slightly embarrassed.

"MA! When will you ever learn to just knock?!"

"Oh, so now a mother has to knock to see her own child?" Angela said feigning hurt.

Sighing, she turned to Maura. "Maur why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll meet you there when I explain to my mother the importance of privacy." Giving her mother a pointed look. Maura could only laugh as she gave Jane a quick peck, eliciting a heartfelt smile from Angela.

"Of course. I'm just gonna go take a shower then. Goodnight Angela."

"Goodnight sweetie." Angela replied.

After hearing the shower turn on, Jane pointed towards the door. "Guesthouse. Now."

Angela held her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, no need to get an attitude missy!"

Jane followed her mother to the guesthouse and shut the door behind her. Before even getting the chance to say anything about her wanting to propose, Angela spoke up.

"Janie why is there a police officer outside? Is there something going on?"

Realizing she had forgotten to mention the new case, she figured her good news would be a welcomed distraction. "I'll explain later ma, but I gotta tell you something."

"What is it? Jane Clementine Rizzoli if you've done something bad I swear—"

Jane winced at the use of her middle name as she interrupted. "No! God ma, just let me say what I have to say without you interrupting me okay?"

"Out with it then Jane!" Angela said impatiently.

Jane looked at her mother and mentally prepared herself for the screaming, crying, and hugging that would most like ensue afterwards. She took a deep breath.

"Ma, I'm gonna ask Maura to marry me."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

For the first time, Angela was rendered speechless. Tears filled her eyes as she was finally able to speak. "Oh Janie I'm so happy for you honey!" She pulling Jane into a crushing embrace and was surprised to feel her daughter hugging back.

"Thanks ma. All I need to do is find time to go buy a ring and then I can—"

"No you don't!" Angela said, cutting her off.

Before Jane could ask any questions, her mother had left the room and was rummaging through some drawers. "Ma come on, what are you doing?" _Might as well be talking to a wall_ she thought. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, she plopped down onto the couch and waited. Minutes later, Angela emerged, cradling a small black box in her hands. She looked at Jane with glassy eyes as she spoke.

"Jane, your Nonna left this to me before she passed away. She told me to give it to either Tommy or Frankie if one of them ever found a nice girl to settle down with. But with Tommy going in and out of prison, I just kinda figured Frankie would be the one I'd give it to. I would have never imagined you'd be the first to get married, let alone be the one to propose." She said with an earnest chuckle.

As she wiped a stray tear away she placed the box in Jane's hands and placed her own hands on top. "But I couldn't be more proud of you Jane. I'm so proud of the woman you've become and I'm so happy that you've found someone like Maura. You two were made for each other and anyone with half a brain can see that. Your Nonna would have wanted you to have this. You were always her favorite."

Jane hadn't realized she too was crying until she felt a tear sneak by and land on her hand. Angela pulled her hands away as Jane opened the box. She lifted the ring out of its velvet case and was in awe. It was gold, with a modest sized diamond surrounded on each side by two smaller diamonds. On the band, the words engraved read _'always & forever.'_

"Ma… are- are you sure this is okay?"

"Janie of course I'm sure."

Placing the ring back in the box she closed it and embraced her mother again. "Thank you ma." She whispered.

Not wanting to cry any more than she already was, she decided it was time to call it a night. "You deserve it sweetie. Now go back inside. Don't keep your lady waiting." Both women let go of each other as Jane headed for the door. Before leaving she turned once more towards her mother.

"I know I don't say it enough, and I don't really show it, but I love you ma."

"It's okay baby, I love you too. Now go." She said shooing her away.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Back inside, Jane placed the box inside her jacket pocket. She had decided not to propose tonight, but tomorrow. She already had everything planned out and wanted to make sure it was all perfect for Maura. She peeked into the bedroom to find Maura lying in bed reading the latest medical journal, clad in her silk pajamas. Maura looked up and saw Jane's red rimmed and puffy eyes. She put the journal on the nightstand and sat up.

"Jane are you okay? Have you been crying?"

Hearing the panic in her soon-to-be fiancé, she was quick to assuage her fear. "Yes I was crying, but no, nothing's wrong. I was just talking with ma about stuff." She slipped into her own pajamas and climbed into bed. Gathering Maura in her arms she sighed. "In fact, everything's perfect."

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer even if she asked, Maura just snuggled in closer, relishing the feel of the Jane's toned but soft body against hers. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, finally relaxing from the day's stressful events.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Elsewhere, John had just finished strangling his latest victim. The poor woman just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He loved the feeling of her life draining away at his mercy. He couldn't wait to give the same treatment, if not worse, to his new target.

"Damn detective won't know what hit her." He muttered to himself. "I'll teach that bitch to lock up my father. No one fucks with John Grayson and gets away with it."

He finished planting the next clue for the detectives. Clues that he was sure the headstrong, stubborn detective would follow. If all went according to plan she would fall right into his trap.

"Soon you'll be sorry Jane Rizzoli. Soon you're going to wish you'd never messed with me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to update! I hit a writer's block, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading! I'm already writing out chapter 5!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

* * *

Jane awoke to the sunlight pouring through the open blinds. She reached over to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. The smell of coffee and eggs told her Maura was already up and making breakfast. She breathed in the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen and smiled to herself. "_Today's the day" _she thought. "_Tonight I'm going to propose to Maura."_ Jane was confident that her planning would go without a hitch but that didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. The detective pulled herself out of bed and padded into the kitchen. Maura was at the stove with her back facing Jane. A mischievous grin appeared as she decided to sneak up on the ME. Her plan however was spoiled when she tripped over Bass.

"Ow! Damnit Bass!" She said catching herself on the counter.

"Language Jane!" Maura chastised.

"Sorry! I swear Maura; your turtle has it out for me."

"Tortoise. And I highly doubt Bass 'has it out for you.'" She emphasized with air quotes.

"That's exactly what he wants you to think."

Maura laughed and resumed cooking.

"Hey Maur, are you busy tonight?"

She turned back around at Jane's question. "No, not really. Why?"

"Um, well I was thinking maybe— that we could—would you wanna—" She was stuttering when Maura interjected.

"Jane, just say what you need to say."

"Okay. Well I was just thinking we could go out tonight. Like for dinner?"

Maura didn't understand why it was so hard for Jane to ask; they had been on many different dates already. She chalked it up to stress and left it at that.

"Of course. It'll be nice to have a night to ourselves. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Yeah, I wanted to go to that French place you like so much."

The ME was a little surprised at Jane's restaurant choice but agreed before she could change her mind.

"That sounds lovely." A faint smile crossing her lips.

"Okay great, I'll make the reservations for 8 o' clock tonight."

Almost simultaneously, their phones rang, which usually signaled the start of their day.

"Rizzoli." "Dr. Isles."

"Okay I'll be right in." They said in unison.

Seeing that they wouldn't have time to eat, Maura set about clearing the kitchen. Jane headed towards the bedroom to get dressed. She turned before climbing the stairs.

"Hey Maur?"

"Hm?"

Jane smiled brightly. "Wear something extra fancy tonight."

With that, she bounded up the stairs to get ready. Maura smiled to herself. She loved getting dressed up and the fact that Jane had asked her to made it all the more fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane arrived at the crime scene and checked through security.

"Rizzoli. Victor 8-2-5."

She saw Frost standing by himself, and decided to ask a favor of him before Maura arrived. She caught his attention and walked towards him.

"Hey Jane, we got—" Jane stopped him before he could finish.

"Hey Frost, before we get started, I uh… wanted to ask a favor."

Barry shifted his feet and crossed his arms. "A favor huh? What's in it for me?" A sly smile plastered on his face.

"Ah jeez. How about I buy you coffee for a week?"

Frost knew that this was probably the best he could get out of her and agreed. "I guess that works. What do you need?"

"You know that French place Maura likes?"

Frost nodded as she continued. "Can you be there around 8 tonight with your camera? I need you to record something."

"You just need me to record something? Why not just ask Frankie or something?"

Jane sighed. "Because, I need you to put that video with some other videos I have, and you're the best tech guy I know." She hoped that stroking his ego would get him to do it. Which it did.

"Well when you put it that way…" He said smugly. "So what am I recording?"

Jane smiled and a slight blush made its way up her neck and onto her cheeks. "I'm gonna propose to Maura tonight."

Frost grinned and embraced her in a friendly hug. "That's great Jane, I'm really happy for you partner." He said earnestly. Korsak walked up just as the two ended the hug.

"Uh, did I miss something here?" He said pointing between them.

"Relax old man, I was just congratulating Jane."

"Congratulating her for what?" The older detective said, looking at Jane.

The blush once again made its way up to her cheeks. "I'm proposing tonight."

Korsak also took her into a bear hug at the news. "Aw congrats Janie, I'm really happy for you. You two are really good for each other." He was genuinely happy for his ex-partner and protégé. He figured after the hell Jane had been through, she more than deserved to be happy.

"Alright guys save the sappy stuff for later, we got a murder to solve and let's not forget one of us is being targeted." Jane said as the three made their way to the body. Before the body was in view, Frost stepped in front of Jane.

"Jane, I didn't want to say anything earlier because you had all this good news, but I figured it'd be better to warn you so you're not going into this blindly." His tone was serious.

"Frost what is it?"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "The victim…when we got on scene…Jane she has scalpels through her hands."

Jane's hands clenched and unclenched involuntarily. Korsak put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Jane, he's dead remember?"

"But he's trained an apprentice before, he could have done it again right?" They all considered the possibility while walking toward the body. Just as Frost said, there was a woman lying on her back with her hands splayed out—scalpels pierced through each of her palms. Jane's hands were aching more than they had in months. Maura had finally arrived on scene and immediately saw the tension in Jane's posture that hadn't been present earlier that morning. Worried, she rushed over to her detective and placed her hands on Jane's arms.

"Jane, honey what's wrong?"

She hadn't heard Maura come up next to her so she was slightly startled and jumped at Maura's touch. "I take it you haven't seen the body?" Maura's view of the new victim laying a couple of feet away had been block by Jane and the two detectives flanking her sides. She looked worriedly at Jane and peered around her. Right away she saw the scalpels and gasped.

"Oh Jane." She took the detective by the hands, knowing they were probably aching by now. "Jane listen to me. It's going to be okay. We don't know for sure if it's him."

Jane took closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, yeah you're right. What do we have on her?"

Frost held up an ID. "Jal Robins, age 33. Everything's all there so this wasn't a robbery."

Jane took in the appearance of their new victim. "She looks kinda like our last vic, you think it's the same guy?"

Korsak had also picked up on the similarities. "Might be. This isn't too far from where the last one was found, so it's a possibility."

"Yeah but there's no way to know for sure…wait. Maur, check inside her mouth."

Knowing what Jane was thinking, she snapped on a pair of gloves and bent down next to the body. She gently opened the mouth and removed a note.

"Maura what does it say?" she said rubbing the scar on her left hand.

She unfolded the note and read. _"All of my victims carry great significance. Rest assured this is not the bidding of Dr. Charles Hoyt. However after all is said and done I will be the new face of fear that occupies your mind. That is, if you survive of course. I'm hoping you figure this out soon detective, because you're next."_

Before anyone had a chance to process, Jane spoke. "Get this body back to the morgue. I'll meet you guys back at the precinct." With that she got in her car and left without another word. Korsak and Frost looked at Maura worriedly.

"She'll be okay. She just needs time to sort things out by herself." Maura said as she watched the Crown Vic drive off into the distance.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

When Maura arrived back at the morgue, she walked into her office to find Jane sitting on the couch.

"Maura, I'm sorry for taking off like that. I was just frustrated and I didn't want to accidentally take it out on anybody." She said tiredly.

"It's okay Jane, I understand. I really do." She sat next to Jane and took her hands in hers. "We're all here no matter what happens okay? Don't start building these walls again. Please don't shut us out this time."

Jane placed a soft kiss to Maura's lips. "I know. Thank you." She stood, but before leaving she turned and smiled. "I still want us to go out tonight, so don't forget, at 8 okay?" Maura nodded and smiled back. With both ladies feeling better, they both got back to work. Jane entered the bullpen visibly more relaxed.

Frost and Korsak had both been worried when they didn't find Jane at her desk. They were both relieved knowing that Maura had talked to her, and calmed her down. Frost decided to lighten the mood by changing the subject for a little while.

"Hey Jane, I was wondering, what are you planning on wearing tonight? I'm sure you already told the Doc to get dressed up right?"

Her brow furrowed. "What? What's wrong with this?" She said motioning to her usual slacks and blazer. In all honesty, she hadn't even thought to get dressed up. Korsak and Frost looked at each other, and then back at Jane.

"You're… you're kidding right?" Frost said in disbelief. Before Jane could argue he was already out of his chair, dragging her by the arm. He called to Korsak over his shoulder and a struggling Jane. "We'll be back in an hour!" The older detective waved them off while laughing.

Frost had shoved Jane into the car and was already on the road when Jane was able to get a word in. "What the hell Frost! We have a case to work! Where the hell are you taking me?!"

"Korsak can handle things for an hour. Jane I am your partner, so there is no way I'm letting you propose to Maura in that outfit."

Amused with the thought of him taking her shopping, she managed to keep an edge to her voice. "Frost. I don't know how much or how many times I can emphasize this. I. Don't. Wear. Dresses."

He smirked and looked over at her. "I know. That's why I'm taking you to my guy."

"You have a _guy_?" she said bemused.

"Of course I do! You think I look this good every day without a guy?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh at his tone. "Okay, okay. Just as long as this doesn't break my bank."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at a suit store Jane had never heard of. As they walked in, the man behind the counter greeted them both.

"Barry! Back so soon? I swear, you keep me in business kid!"

"Good to see you too Maxie! This is my partner, Jane Rizzoli. We're actually here for her today."

Jane shook the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile. Maxie was in his late 40's, with a medium build, and not a single gray hair on his jet black locks.

"Ah so this is the famous Jane Rizzoli. Barry you never told me your partner was the famous hero cop!"

Jane blushed at his appraisal. "So what can I do for you Detective Rizzoli?"

"Please, call me Jane. It looks like I'll need a suit for tonight."

"Oh? Is there a special occasion?"

Jane blushed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot as of late. "I'm proposing to my girlfriend tonight." She could never manage to say that without a smile gracing her lips.

"Oh! This certainly is a special occasion! I think I have just the thing. Wait right here!" He disappeared into the backroom, returning quickly with a garment bag in his hands. "I just got these shipped in last week. It's from Armani's new suit line for women. I have a feeling it would look fabulous on you!"

Jane gratefully accepted the bag and headed to the dressing rooms. Once she was out of earshot, Maxie whispered to Frost. "She's certainly a looker isn't she?"

"Yeah, but if you get on her bad side, she'll attack you like a bull dog." They both burst out into a laughing fit. Jane finally walked out in the new suit, which fit her perfectly and complimented her tall, lean figure. Maxie was beaming at his excellent choice.

"Jane, you look great. The Doc is gonna love it!" Barry exclaimed.

Jane smiled. "Alright I guess I'll take it!" She turned back to the dressing room to get changed back into her work clothes. She brought the suit back to the register and pulled out her wallet.

"Alright Maxie, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh god, for you? No charge. That suit was made for you honey."

"What? No, no I can't just take this for free." She said pulling out her credit card only to have Maxie push it away.

"Please, I insist!"

Reluctantly, Jane accepted. "Thank you Maxie, so much."

"It's my pleasure, and again, congratulations!"

The two headed back to the precinct, satisfied with what they were leaving with. The car ride was mostly silent, until Jane spoke up. "Hey Frost, thanks. You know, for taking me here and helping me out." She said earnestly.

"Anytime partner."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The three detectives had been working relentlessly for hours trying to piece together the two murders. To no avail, they still had no leads, and no evidence other than the notes. It went without saying who the intended target was, but they were all reluctant to acknowledge it. They would worry about it tomorrow. Tonight was an important night for Jane and they wanted to keep the stress away for just a few more hours.

It was nearing 8 o' clock and Jane had already told Maura to head to the restaurant, and that she would meet her there. Jane had called the restaurant ahead of time and told them her plans, and they agreed to help by letting Frost in, but keeping him at a table where Maura wouldn't be able to see him. The ME had already left she Jane went to the locker room to change. She kept the suit inside so she wouldn't have to stop at her place. She placed the ring box inside her pocket and fixed her jacket once more. She couldn't help but admire the new suit. It was a clean, slick black blazer with matching slacks. Her button up was a crisp white, which contrasted nicely with her olive skin. She didn't want to wear a tie so the top two buttons remained undone. Satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out to the bullpen.

Frost and Korsak were in awe of how well Jane could work a suit. Jane texted Maura who was now at the restaurant, that she would be there shortly.

"Hey Frost, you should get going too. They'll let you in through the back so Maura won't see you come in."

"Hey Janie, do you mind if I tag along with Frost?"

"Fine, just don't let Maura see you." She said with feigned annoyance.

Cavanaugh walked out of his office at that moment. "Looking sharp Rizzoli. You better get going or you'll be late."

Jane smiled. She knew Cavanaugh was somewhat sensitive on the inside. "Thank you sir, I was just about to leave."

The three made their way out of the bullpen and into two separate cars. They were all excited, the day's tension rolling off their shoulders. Frost and Korsak arrived first, and entered through the back as planned. The waiter escorted them to a table that was hidden from Maura's line of sight. Frost set up his camera and hit record. Roughly two minutes later, Jane walked in through the front, capturing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Jane however, only had eyes for Maura. The ME stood, revealing a beautiful teal dress that hugged her curves and had a plunging neckline. Everyone would agree they were the two most gorgeous women in the building.

"Hey sorry I'm late Maur. You look really beautiful."

The words hadn't even registered in Maura's head. She had never seen Jane look so stunning, and she just couldn't take her eyes off of the detective.

"Jane… you look… wow."

She chuckled, as she had never seen Maura so flustered before. "Oh my, is the esteemed Doctor Isles speechless?" She teased.

Maura laughed as they both took their seats. A waiter came by and took their orders. They made small talk while eating, both still amazed at how amazingly beautiful the other woman looked. Jane didn't eat much; the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't allow it. Finally after their plates were cleared away, Maura asked.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're dressed in an Armani suit for dinner? Not that I'm complaining." She added.

Jane smiled and took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. She stood and walked over to Maura's side of the table. Kneeling on one knee, she took Maura's hands into hers. Maura gasped and was wide eyed.

"Jane?"

Jane simply smiled again as she looked up into already glossy hazel eyes.

"Maura. You are the most important person in my life. I still can't believe how lucky I am that you're mine. I can't imagine being with anybody else because you're it for me. You're who I've been waiting for my entire life." She paused to wipe a stray tear as Maura did the same. "I've never loved anybody the way I love you. And I want to be the one to love you for the rest of my life."

Jane reached into her pocket and extracted the ring box. She opened it and presented it to Maura.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, will you marry me?"

The tears were falling freely now as the ME nodded.

"Yes Jane. Yes I'll marry you!"

Jane slid the ring onto her fiancé's finger, as she enveloped her into a crushing hug. Maura pulled back and took Jane's lips in a passionate kiss. The entire restaurant clapped and cheered for the two lovers. As the kiss ended, Frost and Korsak walked up. Maura saw them over Jane's shoulder.

"What are Barry and Vince doing here?" She said happily.

Frost hugged both women with a grin. "Aw come on, how could we miss this?" They laughed as Korsak put both his hands on Jane's shoulders.

"Congratulations Janie. You deserve this and all the happiness in the world." He said giving her a hug.

The tears threatened to spill over once more as she thanked him.

After the congratulatory hugs and cheers subsided, the four sat and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night. Jane and Maura were beaming and could not stop smiling for the rest of the night. With their hands intertwined they celebrated the night away.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

In a dark alley by the restaurant, John Grayson watched as the detectives and the medical examiner celebrated without a care in the world. It baffled him how they could be out, without a care in the world, when they knew Jane's life was in danger. The timing of this engagement however, was perfect. He knew that she'd never be more vulnerable than she is right now. Getting in his car he drove away, muttering to himself.

"I'm coming for you Jane. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."


End file.
